Kommt noch, mir fällt gerade kein gescheiter Titel ein
by PrincessNhymoe
Summary: Ich bin nicht so gut in so was... Ich schreibe demnächst eine anständige Zusammenfassung!


**Titel:** Habe ich leider noch keinen  
 **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Matt Groening, 20th Century Fox, Gracie Films, Film Roman. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Ich leihe mir lediglich die Charaktere und das Setting.  
 **Rating:** P16 - wird vielleicht noch raufgehen  
 **Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte wird es Gewalt geben, Kraftausdrücke, Gespräche über Sex (vielleicht explizite Szenen) und Vergewaltigung (keine expliziten Szenen), Drogen, Alkohol, Mord und verherrlichende Szenen über einiges der vorher genannten Begriffe. Bestimmt habe ich auch ein paar Dinge vergessen. Ich werde versuchen vor jedem Kapitel eine Warnung anzugeben, von dem, was zu erwarten ist

Wer Fan von Homer/ Marge ist, sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen. Bitte denkt daran, dass diese Geschichte nicht Canon ist. Homer und Marge gehen in dieser Geschichte getrennte Wege

Die Geschichte beginnt in Staffel 13 Folge 7

 **Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:** Kraftausdrücke

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

Es war später Nachmittag als der pinke 1964 Plymouth Valiant Sedan der Familie Simpson in Springfield wieder einfuhr. Bart und Homer sangen lautstark ‚ _We are family_ ' von der Band ‚ _Sister Sledge_ ', während Marge sich an Homer kuschelte. Maggie bewegte sich in ihrem Kindersitz zur Musik und jauchzte vor sich hin. Lisa beobachtete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als sie anfing zu lachen und mit den Händen zu klatschen.

„Wahnsinn." brummte Bart. „Wir haben schon so viel miteinander erlebt, doch unser Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl war noch nie stärker als jetzt!"

Gabriel nickte und stimmte ihnen zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Übung so enden würde, aber es freut mich, dass Sie sich jetzt wieder verstehen."

„Jep. Unsere Streitereien sind Schnee von gestern!" lachte Homer und legte einen Arm um seine Frau.

Lisa hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Es war selten, dass so eine Aktivität gut ausgeht. „Jetzt bloß nichts beschreien." murmelte sie leise und blickte aus dem Fenster um die vorbeiziehenden Geschäfte zu beobachten. „Vielleicht hält dieses Gemeinschaftsgefühl diesmal länger an als sonst."

Als das Auto jedoch in ihre Einfahrt einbog, konnte sie spüren wie die Stimmung mit einem Mal umschlug. Homers Lächeln fiel aus seinem Gesicht, als er zwei ihr unbekannte Frauen in knappen Kleidern erblickte. Ein kalter Schauer ging über Lisas Rücken.

‚Oh nein.'

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte ihre Mutter freundlich und stieg aus dem Auto aus.

„Ja." sagte die rothaarige Frau und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und lächelte sie missbilligend an. „Ich suche einen gewissen Homer Simpson."

Marge zog die Brauen zusammen und sah ihren Mann fragend an. Sie sah wie seine Schultern nach unten sackten und seine Augen panisch nach einem Ausweg suchten. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sich ein eiserner Griff um ihr Herz gelegt und fest zugedrückt. Schließlich antwortete er und starrte beschämt in den Fußraum seines Wagens.

„Das ist die Frau, die in Las Vegas geheiratet habe…"

 _„WAS?"_

„Sie sind ein widerwärtiger Mensch, Homer!" schnaubte Gabriel. „Ich hoffe sie ernten einmal die Früchte ihres elendigen Verhaltens!" Er stieg aus dem Auto und stampfte wütend davon.

ooOOOoo

Marge blickte mit leerem Blick auf den Fernseher und sah das Video von Homers Hochzeit mit dem Flittchen, das zufrieden grinsend neben dem Bildschirm stand. Die andere Frau, Ginger oder so ähnlich, war rüber zu Ned gegangen. Sie spürte kaum Lisas Hand die sich sanft auf ihr Bein gelegt hat um ihr Beistand zu schenken. Bart und Maggie saßen schweigend neben ihnen und starrten gebannt auf den Fernseher.

Sie schluckte schwer und sah zu Homer, der nervös einige Schritte entfernt von ihr stand. „Du und Ned… Ihr beide habt diese zwei Personen geheiratet?" fragte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht zu gebrochen klang. Ihre Augen flehten Homer an ihr das Gegenteil zu sagen, doch die Videokassette hatte ihr die Hoffnung komplett genommen.

„Marge, es tut mir leid, aber es war nicht meine Schuld!" erwiderte Homer und sah seine Frau an. Marge blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm, doch erlaubte ihrem Herzen nicht zu hoffen.

„Ja… Der Schnaps war schuld… er… er hat mich betrunken gemacht!"

Ihre Schultern sackten zusammen als diese Worte seinen Mund verließen. Sie presste ihre Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie Blut schmeckte. ‚Sollte das seine Entschuldigung sein? Glaubte er wirklich, das ich ihm das so einfach verzeihen würde?'

„Marge… Ich habe Amber zwar geheiratet, aber ich hab sie sitzen lassen." Er sah zu der Frau aus Vegas zur Bestätigung, doch sie blickte das streitende Ehepaar nur gelangweilt an. Sie hob nur fragend eine Braue, als ob er ernsthaft ihre Hilfe beanspruchen würde.

„Ich dachte unsere Familie hätte den Tiefpunkt erreicht als uns Gabriel zugewiesen worden ist um uns mit unseren Problemen zu helfen, aber dass du uns so hintergehen konntest… Das du mich so hintergehen konntest…" Marge schluckte den Kloss in ihrem Hals runter und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten die drohten über ihre blassen Wangen zu fallen. Sie schniefte leise und presste ihre Hand auf ihre schmerzende Brust. „Das ist das schlimmste, das du jemals getan hast, Homer."

Sie stand auf und stürmte zutiefst verletzt aus dem Zimmer.

Wütend sprang Lisa vom Sofa und warf ihrem Vater einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du widerst mich an, Homer! Ich kann kaum fassen, dass du Mum so hintergehen konntest… ich…" Sie drehte sich abrupt um und folgte zielstrebig ihrer Mutter. ‚Ich hasse dich.'

Lisa betrat leise das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und betrachtete schweigend ihren Ehering. Stille Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten sie wegzuwischen. Lisa lief lautlos ins Bad und holte ein paar Tücher um ihrer Mutter die Tränen zu trocknen.  
Als sie sich neben ihrer Mutter niederließ legte diese einen Arm um Lisa und zog sie zu sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Lisa." wisperte sie. „So leid."

„Warum?" fragte sie ebenso leise. „Du hast du nichts falsch gemacht! Wenn, dann müsste er sich entschuldigen, aber doch nicht du, Mum. Niemals du…"

Sie drückte ihre Tochter nur fester an sich und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Wenige Sekunden später konnte sie ein paar schwere Schritte im Flur ausmachen und ließ Lisa langsam los. „Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, Liebes."

Lisa schenkte ihrer Mutter ein schwaches Lächeln. „Immer."

Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie umfahren und sah Homer in der Tür stehen. Er spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Sie konnte kaum den bösen Blick aus ihrem Gesicht halten, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Lisa, Schatz. Lässt du Daddy mal kurz mit Mummy allein? Ich muss mit ihr reden."

Zuerst wollte sie ‚Nein' sagen, doch die Hand ihrer Mutter, die leicht gegen ihren unteren Rücken drückte ließ, sie schweigen.

„Bitte sieh' nach deinen Geschwistern, Lisa." bat sie sanft und Lisa nickte kaum merklich. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Vater zu werfen verließ sie das Zimmer.

Marge schwieg und sah weiterhin auf ihren Ehering. Er schien sie zu verspotten. Das matte Gold des Ringes, der kleine grau-blaue Stein mit dem winzigen Riss auf der rechten Seite…

„So… ähm." bemerkte Homer sinnlos. „Sie scheint ziemlich böse auf mich zu sein…"

‚Nicht nur Lisa ist böse auf dich.' dachte sie trocken. „Was willst du Homer." fragte sie müde. Die vielen Emotionen die in ihr kochten erschöpften sie. Trauer, Verzweiflung, Wut, Enttäuschung, Scham…

„Marge, ich hab sie zwar geheiratet, aber ansonsten ist nichts passiert. Ich schwöre es… Wir hatten weder Sex noch haben wir uns geküsst…"

„Du denkst also es geht hier nur darum?" Sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an, in die er sich damals verliebt hatte.

„Uhmm…"

„Homer, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann… ich denke nicht, dass ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann." Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und schloss ihre Augen. „Bitte geh'… bitte… bitte verlass' das Zimmer…"

„Okay…"

„Denkst du die beiden werden sich scheiden lassen?" fragte Bart am Abend, als sie sich fürs Bett fertig machten.

Lisa blickte ihren Bruder von der Seite an. Er schien so unbekümmert. Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. „Dad hat wirklich großen Mist gebaut. Und er hat sich nicht mal richtig bei ihr entschuldigt…"

„Ja, aber er hat doch gesagt, dass er betrunken war. Er kann ja nichts dafür, was er in seinem Rausch getan hat." Er spuckte seine Zahnpasta aus und wusch sich die Hände.

„Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte Lisa entsetzt als sie ihre Bürste zurück in den Schrank stellte. ‚Es ging doch nicht nur um diese Frau! Konnte er das etwa nicht sehen?'

„Ja. Ich meine es war falsch was er getan hat und so, aber er hat es ja nicht absichtlich gemacht. Denkst du das etwa nicht?"

‚In Vino veritas.' dachte Lisa. ‚Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit. Vielleicht wollte es Homer, vielleicht nicht. ' Schließlich antwortete sie: „Ich weiß es nicht, Bart. Es ist gut möglich."

„Aber er hat in den letzten Jahren ziemlich viel Blödsinn gemacht und Mum hat trotzdem immer zu ihm gehalten…"

„Das stimmt schon, Bart. Aber irgendwann ist eine Grenze erreicht."

„Hmm, da hast du wohl Recht. Diesmal hat er die Grenze offenbar nicht nur erreicht, sondern auch überschritten… Gute Nacht Lis'."

„Gute Nacht, Bart." Lisa sah ihrem Bruder hinterher, bis sich seine Zimmertür schloss. Schließlich ging auch sie ins Bett.

Marge summte die letzten Noten des Nachtliedes und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht ihrer jüngsten Tochter. Sie hatte schon Sorge gehabt, dass Maggie diese Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, aufgrund der vielen Aufregung heute. Sie deckte Maggie erneut zu, checkte den Babymonitor und verließ das Zimmer schließlich. Sie konnte die Besprechung der Schlafgelegenheiten mit Homer nicht noch länger hinaus zögern.  
Sie lauschte noch kurz an Barts und Lisa Zimmer um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch die beiden ruhig schlafen konnten.

Im Wohnzimmer Homer saß auf der Couch und sah aus dem Fenster. Marge räusperte sich leise.

Sofort sprang er auf und hustete nervös. „Uhm… hey."

„Hey."

„S-Soll ich auf dem Sofa schlafen oder…?"

„Ich muss gestehen, es wäre mir lieber du würdest heute außerhalb schlafen, Homer."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen, nickte aber. „Okay."

„Wo ist das Flit- ähm…, wo ist Amber?"

„Oh, ich glaube sie ist Zigaretten holen oder so."

„Gut…eh, ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen dir ein paar Sachen zu packen… Du findest die Tasche neben der Tür."

„Hast du auch einen Schlafsack eingepackt?"

„Ja…"

„Ja… uhm, okay. Danke." Er lief auf leisen Sohlen zur Tür hinaus. „Gute Nacht, Marge."

Sie sah ihm mit traurigen Augen hinterher. „Gute Nacht, Homer."

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Haustür. Knecht Ruprecht rannte schwanzwedelnd an die Tür und bellte. Marge stöhnte innerlich als sie die Tür im Bademantel öffnete und Amber im Hauseingang stand. Sie hoffte, dass die Kinder nicht geweckt wurden.

„Oh, hallo."

„Hallo… lässt du mich jetzt mal rein?" fragte die Rothaarige, als Marge nach einer Minute immer noch nicht zur Seite gegangen war und drückte die braune Einkaufstüte etwas fester an sich. Marge bezweifelte, dass ihre Haarfarbe echt war und fragte sich im selben Atemzug warum sie das überhaupt kümmerte.

„Wieso?"

„Nun, ich wohne nun mal jetzt hier, also lass mich jetzt rein du alte Ziege." fauchte sie genervt.

„Ich denke nicht so. Homer ist nicht da und ich sehe keinen Grund, Ihnen Eintritt in mein Zuhause zu gewähren."

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Schlampe. Ich ruf' gleich die Bullen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht ins Haus lässt."

„Nein, ich werde Sie nicht rein lassen. Rufen Sie doch die Polizei, doch das Recht ist auf meiner Seite." Und damit schlug Marge die Haustür zu, ehe die andere Frau zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte. Sie hörte Amber schreien und dann schlug etwas Hartes gegen die Tür. Sie zog schnell den Anschluss der Klingel aus der Dose, ehe der Lärm noch mehr werden konnte.  
Die andere Frau schlug für einige Minuten gegen die Tür und schrie ihr Profanitäten entgegen, bevor sie aufgab und ging. Wenigstens ein kleiner Sieg.

Erschöpft ging sie zurück ihr Schlafzimmer und legte den Bademantel über einen Stuhl.

„Mum." Marge drehte sich um und sah Lisa mit Maggie in ihren schmalen Armen und Bart mit Maggies' Flasche hinter sich stehen. „Dürfen wir heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?"

„Natürlich." antwortete sie.

 **ooOOOoo**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Marge das Frühstück schon fertig auf dem Tisch stehen, als Bart und Lisa in die Küche traten. Maggie spielte mit ihrer Schüssel Apfelkompott und gluckerte glücklich vor sich hin. Bart setzte sich hin und begann zu essen. Lisa folgte ihm, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter einen vorsichtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei." Die beiden konnten leicht durch die Maske gezwungener Leichtigkeit sehen, die ihre Mutter trug, jedoch beschlossen nichts zu sagen.

„Morgen." murmelten sie. Lisa betrachtete die angespannten Züge ihrer Mutter und hoffte, dass sich bald alles regeln würde.

„Hast du was von Homer gehört?" fragte Bart.

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und nickte ihm zu. „Er hat kurz angerufen und meinte, dass er heute Mittag einen Termin im Gericht hat und versucht das mit Amber zu regeln. Ich vermute, dass er schon auf der Arbeit ist."

Die Kinder nickten und packten ihre Lunchtüten ein. „Bis heute Mittag, Mum."

„Habt einen schönen Tag in der Schule, Kinder." Sie winkte ihnen hinterher. Als sich die Haustür schloss, sackte sie auf dem Küchenstuhl zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Im Gerichtssaal saß Bart hinter ihm in der Reihe und sah ihn aufmunternd an. Homer schluckte nervös den Kloß in seinem Hals und kreuzte seine Finger. Lisa war nach Hause gegangen, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Die Richterin Constance Harm sah von seiner Akte auf. „Mr. Simpson. Nach dem Gesetz von Nevada ist Bigamie legal. Beide Ehen bleiben bestehen. Sollten sie eine Ehe annullieren wollen, brauchen sie das Einverständnis der besagten Frau. Sofern das nicht geregelt ist, sieht das Gesetz vor, dass sie beide Frauen gleich behandeln, beziehungsweise für beide Frauen gleich sorgen." Sie blickte zum Gerichtsdiener. „Bitte begleiten sie Mr. Simpson hinaus."

„Aber…"

„Der Fall ist geschlossen." Niedergeschlagen verließen die beiden das Gerichtsgebäude.

‚Von all' den Untaten, die ich begangen habe, wieso musste diese zurückkehren und mich in meinen Hintern beißen.' dachte Homer unglücklich.

Marge nahm einen weiteren Schlafsack aus der Kammer und warf ihn der anderen Frau vor die Füße. „Hier. Mehr kriegst du nicht." Damit schlug sie die Haustür wieder zu und machte den Kindern etwas zu Abend.

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach rauswerfen!" kreischte Amber wütend und stampfte mit ihren Füßen auf. „Ich hab ein Recht darauf, hier zu wohnen."

„Eigentlich," begann Homer, „gehört das Haus meinem Vater. Marge, die Kinder und ich dürfen hier nur mit seiner Erlaubnis wohnen. Und er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du hier nicht reindarfst!" Das war natürlich eine glatte Lüge, aber dem Gesichtsausdruck der Anderen nach zu urteilen, schien sie es zu glauben.

„Was?" entgegnete Amber entsetzt. „Und wo sollen wir dann unterkommen?"

Homer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab' letzte Nacht im Baumhaus meines Sohnes geschlafen. Ich denke, da ist auch noch Platz für dich. Wo hast du denn letzte Nacht verbracht?"

„Sag' mal hast du sie noch alle?" zischte sie giftig. „Ich klettere doch keinen verdammten Baum hoch!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich hab' letzte Nacht bei Ginger verbracht, aber das tu' ich mir kein zweites Mal an!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hast du gesehen mit wem sie verheiratet ist? Es gibt keinen Alkohol im Haus und Zigaretten sind auch verboten… Und diese Verrückten sind so ekelerregend nett." Sie erschauderte und rieb sich abwesend über ihre Arme.

„Hehe, ja. Dämlicher Flanders." Er nahm seine Tasche und ging in den Hinterhof des Hauses.

„AAarghh. Halt deine verdammte Klappe! Du bist doch an allem schuld. Wenn du gegen diese alte Sc-"

„Bitte?" unterbrach sie Homer scharf. „Du bist doch einfach aufgetaucht und hast mein Leben ruiniert! Ohne dich wäre ich viel besser dran. Ich wünschte-"

„Okay, Kinder." begann Marge und schloss hastig die Küchenfenster. „Die Show ist vorbei!"

„Ey, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Die fangen doch gerade erst richtig an!" beschwerte sich Bart und versuchte an ihr vorbei in den Garten zu spähen. Sie zog eilig die Vorhänge zu.

„Schluss jetzt, es reicht. Esst und geht bitte in eure Zimmer!" Marge nahm Maggie und setzte sie in ihren Hochstuhl.

„Mann, du nimmst einem aber auch jeden Spaß." murmelte Bart und stocherte in seinem Essen rum. Lisa schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

Ihre Mutter schwieg für den Rest des Abends.

Homer saß am Fenster des Baumhauses und blickte in den Himmel. Amber hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt, sich an den Zaun gesetzt und rauchte. Er seufzte tief und rollte seinen Schlafsack für die Nacht aus. Vielleicht würde Marge morgen endlich wieder mit ihm reden...

Amber grummelte, doch stand schließlich auf und kletterte die Leiter zum Baumhaus hinauf. Sie hatte keine Lust auf dem feuchten Rasen zu nächtigen. ‚Pah, so hatte ich mir meinen Umzug von Vegas hierher nicht vorgestellt.' Sie sah Homer an und räusperte sich leicht. „Ich, eh… wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen."

Homer brummte nur und biss in ein Sandwich. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe." murmelte er traurig.

Amber biss sich auf die Zungenspitze um eine gemeine Antwort zu geben. „Kann ich doch hier drin schlafen?" fragte sie schlussendlich.

„Natürlich." Es soll ja nicht gesagt sein, dass er kein Gentleman sei. Er schob seine Sachen etwas zur Seite und half ihr hinein.

 **ooOOOoo**

Bart beobachtete die ältere Frau am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Garten. Er ging hinaus auf die Terrasse „Hey, Las Vegas Mum… Wie lange bleibst du denn hier?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah den Jungen überrascht an. Sie hätte gedacht seine Mutter würde versuchen die Kinder von ihr fernzuhalten „Oh, Schätzchen. Ich werde nie mehr von hier weg gehen."

„Macht es dir denn nichts aus, dass du unsere Familie kaputt machst?"

Sie lächelte eisig. „Ich denke nicht, dass du nur mir die Schuld dafür zuweisen kannst, mein Lieber. Wenn dein Vater eine _Fremde_ in einer _anderen Stadt heiratet_ , selbst unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol, kannst du mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass bei ihm _zuhause_ was nicht stimmt." Sie kniete sich neben ihn. „Wir beiden könnten bestimmt gute Freunde werden. Ich kenne ein paar Kartentricks, die dir sicher gefallen würden."

„Nein, danke Lady." meinte er abweisend und verschwand zurück ins Haus.

„Mum… darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Lisa bedächtig. Es war früher Nachmittag. Ihre Mutter saß mit einem Fotoalbum und einem Glas Wein im Wohnzimmer. Die Musik lief leise im Hintergrund. Bart war nach der Schule zu Milhouse gegangen, ‚Vermutlich um zu fragen wie es nach einer Scheidung so läuft.' sinnierte Lisa.

 _Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
(Wer kann schon sagen, wohin die Straße führt, wohin der Tag fließt? Nur die Zeit…)_

„Lisa…" sagte sie überrascht und lächelte. „Magst du mit mir ein paar alte Fotos ansehen?"

„Klar." Sie kletterte zu ihr auf das Sofa. Maggie lag vor der Couch und spielte mit ein paar Stofftieren. Ihre kleine Schwester sah kurz zu ihr auf und Lisa winkte ihr zu. "Was siehst du dir an?"

„Hochzeitsfotos… Die von unserer ersten Hochzeit und die… die von unserer zweiten…" Sie blätterte zurück an den Anfang des Albums. Auf dem ersten Foto war Marge zu erkennen. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und ein paar pinke Blüten im Haar. Ihr schwangerer Bauch war deutlich zu erkennen. Sie lächelte leicht in die Kamera.

„Das war kurz vor der Trauung." Marge strich mit einem Finger über das Bild. „Wir hatten kaum Geld, also haben wir eine kleine Kapelle kurz nach der Grenze aufgesucht."

Das nächste Bild zeigte das ein kleines Gebäude, das etwas Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schuppen des Hausmeisters der Springfielder Grundschule hatte. Auf dem Dach stand in großen Buchstaben _‚Shotgun Pete's_ '. Das Fenster war eingeschlagen.

Sie blätterten weiter.

Auf dem nächsten Bild sah man Marge und Homer Händchen halten. Homer hatte damals noch etwas mehr Haare bemerkte Lisa abwesend. Sie lächelten sich an und ein älterer Mann mit viel Gel im Haar und Priesterrobe grinste vom Hintergrund in die Kamera. ‚Sie wirkten relativ glücklich trotz der mageren Feierlichkeiten.'

 _And who can say if your love grows,_  
 _As your heart chose?_  
 _Only time..._  
 _(Und wer kann schon sagen, ob Deine Liebe so wächst, wie Dein Herz es sich ausgesucht hat? Nur die Zeit...)_

„Wer hat denn die Bilder geschossen?" fragte Lisa, als sie weiterblätterte. Ein Foto vom Brautstrauß, ein weiteres vom Priester, nochmal die Kapelle, ein Foto des Himmels, eines von einem grünen Auto vor dem Gebäude…

„Manchmal Homer und manchmal eine Angestellte der Kapelle." Das nächste Bild zeigte die frisch Vermählten auf einem Parkplatz vor einem Markt. Lisas Herz zog sich zusammen. Das war doch jetzt nicht alles gewesen, oder?

Auf dem nächsten Bild saß ihre Mutter auf einer Bank. Neben ihr stand ein Picknicktisch auf der eine einer Art Torte lag. Sie war wie ein Wal geformt. Auf ihr stand irgendwas mit Ehefrau… Der Blick ihrer Mutter auf dem Bild jedoch. Lisa schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter und blätterte weiter.

„Hattet ihr dann noch eine Feier zuhause, oder so etwas in der Art?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein." wisperte Marge traurig und trank den Rest ihres Weines. Das letzte Bild des Albums zeigte eine Werbeanzeige für Schalldämpfer, neben der sie stand. Im Hintergrund der Anzeige war ein Meer mit Palmen zu sehen.

„Wir konnten uns damals keine Hochzeitsreise leisten."

 _Who can say why your heart sighs,  
As your love flies?  
Only time...  
(Wer kann sagen, warum Dein Herz aufatmet, wenn Deine Liebe fliegt? Nur die Zeit…)_

Lisa klappte das Album etwas fester zu als sie sollte und griff nach dem zweiten Fotoband. Marge legte eine Hand auf Lisas. „Lass nur Liebes." Sie nahm beide Alben und räumte sie zurück ins Regal. „Die Bilder im zweiten Band sind auch nicht sehr viel besser… Du erinnerst dich ja sicher noch an die Feier."

„Ja…" Die Feier hatte wundervoll angefangen. Ihre gesamte Familie und der Freundeskreis waren anwesend gewesen. Reverend Lovejoy traute die beiden erneut und die selbstverfassten Treueschwüre wurden ausgetauscht. Doch als die Getränke verteilt wurden ließ Homer sich auf einen Trinkwettbewerb mit Barney, Karl und Lenny ein… Ihr Vater erbrach sich über das Büffet und den Hochzeitskuchen und schlief schließlich auf dem Sofa ein… Ihre Mutter durfte die Nacht damit verbringen die Schweinerei wegzuwischen und musste zusätzlich darauf achten, dass Homer nicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen starb…

 _And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love dies?  
Only time...  
(Und wer kann sagen, warum Dein Herz schreit, wenn Deine Liebe eine Lüge ist? Nur die Zeit…)_

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie es mit Dad weitergeht?"

Marge fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht und brachte ihr Weinglas in die Küche. „Lisa… das ist diesmal nicht so einfach."

„Das weiß ich, Mum. Ich möchte nur, dass du über alles in Ruhe nachdenkst und weißt, das egal wie oder für was du dich entscheiden wirst… ich bin auf deiner Seite."

Abrupt drehte sich ihre Mutter um und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was meinst du damit? Denkst du etwa, dass dein Vater und ich uns…?"

„.. dass ihr euch vielleicht trennen werdet? Ja… Ich glaube, dass das diesmal passieren wird."

Marge schluckte schwer und presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen. „Lisa, ich kann doch nicht einfach deinen Vater verlassen!"

„Das sage ich auch nicht… Ich meine nur, dass du über eure gesamte Ehe nachdenken solltest. Bitte versteh' mich nicht falsch, es ist nicht so, dass wir wollen, dass ihr euch trennt aber,… Mum… Bart und ich sehen, dass du nicht glücklich bist. Natürlich nicht immer aber manchmal… manchmal siehst du aus dem Fenster und deine Augen nehmen so einen leeren Bick an…" Sie sah zu Boden. „Das macht uns Angst…"

 _Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be,  
In your heart.  
(Wer kann sagen, wann sich die Wege kreuzen, dass Liebe in Deinem Herzen sein könnte?)_

Marge trat zu Lisa und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Oh, Liebling… manchmal bist du einfach zu erwachsen für dein Alter." ‚Und zu aufmerksam…'

„Versprich mir, dass du mal an dich denkst. Ich weiß, du hast Sorge, dass Bart und ich… dass wir unter einer Trennung leiden könnten. Aber unter dieser Fassade die ihr beiden versucht aufrecht zu halten, leiden wir noch sehr viel mehr. Und weder du, noch Dad, seid glücklich…"

„Lisa…"

„Und was Maggie betrifft… sie ist zwar noch sehr jung, aber auch sie wird bald anfangen solche Dinge wahrzunehmen…"

Marge fuhr Lisa liebevoll mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

 _And who can say when the day sleeps,  
The moon still keeps on moving  
If the night keeps all your heart?  
(Und wer kann sagen, wann der Tag schläft, der Mond sich noch bewegt, ob die Nacht Dein Herz gefangen hält?...)_

„Ich hab' dich unglaublich lieb, mein Schatz."

„Ich dich auch, Mum."

 _Who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...  
(Wer kann schon sagen, ob Deine Liebe so wächst, wie Dein Herz es sich ausgesucht hat? Nur die Zeit…)_

And who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time...  
(Und wer kann sagen, wohin der Weg führt, wohin der Tag fließt? Nur die Zeit…)

Who knows?  
Only time...

Who knows?  
Only time...  
(Wer weiß es? Nur die Zeit.)

‚Fassade.' dachte Marge bekümmert. ‚Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so auf andere wirken könnten… aber, sie haben wohl recht.'

Nach der Arbeit ging Homer für ein paar Stunden zu Moe's Taverne und lief anschließend nach Hause. Er hatte keine Lust mit Amber noch länger Zeit verbringen zu müssen als er sowieso schon musste. Als er in den Garten wanderte sah er hoch zu seinem Schlafzimmer und beobachtete mit einem traurigen Lächeln Marges' Silhouette. Er hatte viel über ihre letzten Ehejahre nachgedacht und rückwirkend konnte er einige Konflikte sehen, die ihren gemeinsamen Bund belastete. Konflikte und ungelöste Themen, die von beiden Parteien aus Probleme bereiteten. Schuldgefühle stiegen erneut in ihm auf. Diesmal würde es wohl nicht gut ausgehen… Er seufzte tief und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Sollte Marge ihm jemals verzeihen oder ihm zumindest eine Chance geben sich zu erklären, würden sie sich ernsthaft über ihre weitere Zukunft Gedanken machen müssen… Es stellte sich auch die Frage, ob sie überhaupt noch eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Er erschauderte. Das war kein Gespräch auf das er sich freute.

Er rollte seinen Schlafsack auf der Terrasse aus und schloss müde die Augen.

Der Geruch von Kaffee und das Gefühl der Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht weckten ihn am nächsten Morgen. Beim Aufsetzen bemerkte er endlich die weißen Pantoffeln seiner Frau, Marge, zu seiner Rechten.

„Guten Morgen, Homer." begrüßte sie ihn ruhig mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

„Marge." bemerkte er hoffnungsvoll und stand langsam auf. „Du sprichst mit mir?"

„Komm' bitte rein. Wir müssen reden."

Sie führte ihn in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Teller mit einem Erdnussbuttergelee Sandwich.

„Ist… Ist das für mich?" Marge nickte ihm kurz zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Langsam, als würde er sich einem verletzten Reh nähern, ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl nieder.

Als er langsam anfing zu essen wandte sie sich ihm voll zu. „Mir ist bewusst, dass wir beide ein langes und ausführliches Gespräch zu führen haben, aber ich möchte zuerst, dass die diese Frau wieder aus unserem Leben verschwindet. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden… Hast du eine Idee?"

„Ja, hör zu…"

Amber lag in einem knappen Bikini im Kinderplantschbecken im Vorgarten ihres Ehemanns. Sie kicherte. ‚Ehemann!' dachte sie und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

‚Wie lang es wohl noch dauern wird, bis die beiden sich endgültig trennen?' Sie blätterte gleichgültig in ihrer Zeitschrift bevor sie zusammenzuckte.

„Du unsensibler Trottel!" ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihr in der nervigen Stimme dieser blauhaarigen Schlampe. „Dieser Familie würde es besser gehen wenn du endlich abhaust!"

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu dem streitenden Paar um. Die blauhaarige Tussi zog sofort die Vorhänge zu. Miststück.

„Marge! Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch entschuldigen? Was kann ich tun, damit du endlich diesen bescheuerten Streit vergisst?"

„Bescheuert? _BESCHEUERT_? Sag' mal hast du sie noch alle?" Etwas schlug gegen die Wand und Amber hörte etwas zerbrechen. „Verschwinde sofort aus diesem Haus!"

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen und Homer kam herausgestürmt. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig vor die Tür setzen, Marge!" fauchte er. Besagte Frau trat mit einem Besen bewaffnet in die Tür.

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Amber. „Jetzt pack' dir deine ‚Britney Bears' und verschwinde hier!" Empört sprang die Rothaarige aus ihrem Pool und stürmte zu ihnen.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Jetzt nicht, Schätzchen." sagte Homer zu ihr und sah zu seinen Kindern, Bart und Lisa, die hinter Marge erschienen. Die beiden waren in den Plan eingeweiht. „Hier geht es auch um die Kinder!" erwiderte er Marge.

„Was auch immer." meinte Bart.

„Du siehst mich nicht klagen." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern und Marge schloss die Haustür mit einem Schlag.

„Oh… okay." Er sah zu Amber. „Dann haben wir beide ab sofort nichts mehr mit denen zu tun."

„Was?" machte sie überrascht und ließ ihre geballten Fäuste sinken. „Meinst du das ernst?" Einfach so?

„Ja. Komm mein Schatz. Gehen wir rüber zu Moe. Ich geb' dir zur Feier meiner Trennung ein paar Drinks aus. Was hältst du davon?"

Misstrauisch starrte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie ahnte, dass dieser Zwist gerade eben noch nicht das Ende gewesen sein konnte, allerdings mochte sie Homer wirklich, sonst hätte sie sich in Vegas auch mit anderen Männern einlassen können. Wenn diese andere Frau bloß nicht wäre… Als sie vor zwei Tagen gemeinsam in diesem winzigen Baumhaus übernachtet hatten, war er zwar kurz angebunden gewesen, jedoch sehr zuvorkommend. Er hatte ihr sogar noch etwas zu essen gemacht… Schließlich gab sie nach, immerhin hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft keinen anständigen Tropfen mehr gehabt. „Okay, gib mir ein paar Minuten."

Sie zog sich schnell ihr violettes Kleid an, fuhr sich mit ihren Finger durch dir Haare und folgte Homer zum Auto.

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. ‚Das war wohl ein Glas zu viel gewesen.' dachte sie durch den Nebel des durch den Alkohol herbeigeführten Kopfschmerz. Amber presste eine Hand gegen ihre brennenden Augen und schluckte die Galle herunter, die ihr in den Mund stieg. Sie stöhnte.

„W-Was…?" Die Sonne drang durch das Fenster neben ihr. „Nghh… Wo… Wo bin ich?"

„In unserem Wohnzimmer." ertönte eine ihr bekannte kratzige Stimme. Dieser blauhaarige Teufel!

Erschöpft richtete sie sich auf und zog die Decke fester um sich, in der sie aufgewacht war. Offenbar war sie im Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Ein Glas Wasser wurde ihr in die Hand gedrückt und ein paar Tabletten. Sie sah zu ihrer linken und erkannte Homer. Eine Welle der Zuneigung kam in ihr auf, als er seinen besorgten Blick erkannte.

„Was ist gestern Nacht passiert? Ich… ich erinnere mich das wir was trinken waren… aber ansonsten…?"

„Ihr zwei seid geschieden." antwortete Bart trocken und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er trat zu seiner Mutter. Seine zwei Schwestern saßen in der Küche und schwiegen.

„Was?" Das Glas rutschte ihr aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. „Aber wie…?"

„Lisa hat den Antrag auf Scheidung besorgt und du hast den Wisch gestern in deinem Rausch unterschrieben." erklärte der Junge.

„Oh?" Amber blickte Homer verletzt an.

„Unser Plan hat bestens funktioniert!" strahlte Bart und streckte seine Hand seinem Vater entgegen. „Los, gibt mir fünf!"

„Was für ein Plan?" klagte sie und sprang vom Sofa. Sie wankte kurz doch fing sich dann wieder. „Ihr habt mich nur betrunken gemacht und dann ausgetrickst!"

Schulbewusst starrte Homer auf den Boden als er ihr antwortete. „Es tut mir Leid, Amber, aber ich kann mit keiner Frau verheiratet bleiben, die ich nicht liebe." Amber bemerkte wie seine andere Frau nach dieser Erklärung kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. ‚Offenbar wird deren Ehefarce auch nicht mehr lange halten.' dachte sie sardonisch.

„Du empfindest also nichts für mich? Keine Zuneigung… nicht einmal Verlangen… oder Lust?"

Er schwieg.

Amber blickte zur Seite. Er erwiderte ihre Gefühle nicht, allerdings verneinte er aber auch nicht deren Existenz.

„Ich verstehe…" Sie strich sich ein paar Falten aus ihrem Kleid und ging in Richtung Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen." sagte sie und warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung der Familie Simpson und lächelte böse. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Homer. Irgendwann würde er ihr gehören. „Ich verspreche euch, das ist nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben werden!"

Wenige Augenblicke später fuhr sie mit ihrer Freundin Ginger von ihrem Grundstück.

Am nächsten Morgen bat Marge Homer an den Küchentisch. Er hatte die Nacht in Maggies Zimmer verbracht. Es stand noch ein provisorisches Feldbett auf dem Dachboden, dass sie in ihr Zimmer geschoben hatten.

Ihre jüngste Tochter schlief in dieser Nacht bei ihr im Schlafzimmer.

„Sind die Kinder schon in der Schule?" fragte er, als er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Ja… Musst du heute nicht zur Arbeit?"

„Nein… Ich hab mir ein paar Tage frei genommen."

„Oh." machte sie und wandte sich dem schmutzigen Geschirr in der Spüle zu. „Okay."

Er biss ein paar Mal von seinem Toast, schob den Teller schließlich von sich und fuhr abwesend mit seinen Fingern das Muster auf der Tischdecke nach. Ein paar Minuten später hörte er Marge ein tiefes Seufzen ausstoßen und spähte sie von der Seite an. Sie legte das Geschirrtuch zur Seite.

„Homer… Ich denke wir sollten reden."

Er faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch und nickte leicht. „Da hast du Recht."

Sie räusperte sich und strich sich mit der Hand über ihren Hals. „Hast du dir so unser Eheleben vorgestellt?"

„Was meinst du?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich meine, bist du glücklich wie es bei uns läuft? Würdest du nichts verändern wollen?"

„Oh." Homer sah seine Frau unsicher an. ‚Also hatte sie es bemerkt?'

„Bitte sei offen mit mir." bat sie sanft.

„Ich… Ich merke schon seit langen, dass _du_ nicht so glücklich bist, wie damals als wir das erste Mal geheiratet haben." begann er. Marge sah verblüfft aus. „Ich dachte nur, dass es vorübergehend sei. Wie eine Grippe, oder schlechtes Wetter."

„Wieso hast du mich denn nicht darauf angesprochen?" fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Naja, wie gesagt. Ich dachte es geht wieder vorbei…"

Sie ließ ein enttäuschtes Seuftzen von ihren Lippen und blickte zur Seite. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Bist _du glücklich_ in unserer Ehe?"

„Ich… N-Nein. Ich hab mir eigentlich immer ein anderes Leben gewünscht. Einen anderen Job, wie Fotograf für Models oder Gitarrist einer Rockband… und keine Kinder. Das heißt nicht, dass ich unsere Kinder nicht liebe, ganz im Gegenteil sogar… aber… ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte mir nie so viel Verantwortung gewünscht… Versorger, Vater…Ich habe oft das Gefühl auf der Strecke zu bleiben, während meine Freunde an mir vorbeiziehen... Und du?"

„Und unsere Heirat? War das damals wegen Bart?" Sie dachte an die lieblose Eheschließung in _‚Shotgun Pete's'_ zurück. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut aber Homer schien es wohl eher hinter sich bringen zu wollen. ‚Unsere Ehe hatte schon auf dem falschen Fuß angefangen.' dachte sie bitter. Sie hatte seine Unsicherheit damals auf die Nerven geschoben… nicht auf seinen Unwillen…

„Ja." wisperte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich habe dich aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus geheiratet. Natürlich auch aus Liebe…und eine Zeit lang dachte ich auch, hey das ist eigentlich schön, vielleicht geht das doch gut, aber… aber zu oft denke ich, nein… Nein, wieso musste mein Leben so einen Weg gehen… Wieso, habe ich diese Entscheidung getroffen oder wieso habe ich nicht früher was zu dir gesagt…" Er erinnerte sich noch schmerhaft an das, was sein Vater damals gesagt hatte. Marge zu heiraten wäre das Beste was ihm jemals passieren könnte und Bart würde diese Ehe besiegeln… Aber für ihn war das Kind wie ein Fels, das ihn niederdrücken würde. In einen lahmen Job und unter einer Tonne von Verantwortung. Er liebte Bart, keine Frage…

„…der Hauptgrund war Bart…" wiederholte sie leise. „Ich verstehe… Du hattest Recht mit deiner Beobachtung… Ich bin schon seit langem nicht mehr glücklich." Er schluckte schwer und presste seine Hände fest zusammen um das Zittern zu verbergen. „Ich wünsche mir eine Beziehung erfüllt mit Intimität und Zärtlichkeit… Die Ehe sollte eine Partnerschaft sein; wenn einer fällt, sollte der andere da sein und demjenigen aufhelfen… Ich habe das jahrelang für dich gemacht, doch auf deine Unterstützung warte ich vergeblich…"

„Moment Mal...-"

„Ich sage nicht, dass _ich_ perfekt bin. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Ich habe sicher viele Fehler gemacht…"

„Nun mal langsam, Marge. Du stellst mich ja so hin als hätte ich noch nie etwas für dich gemacht. Was ist mit damals als du diesen Bretzelstand hattest und ich mich deswegen sogar mit der Mafia angelegt habe…"

„Aber Homer, eine gute Tat lässt nicht zehn Jahre Vernachlässigung verschwinden. Ich vermisse die Zeit in der du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich was Besonderes bin."

„Aber du bist was Besonderes."

„Es zu sagen reicht nicht, Homer. Es hätte auch gezeigt werden müssen. Ich habe nie große Geschenke oder Gesten von dir erwartet, so was brauche ich nicht. Kleine Beweise deiner Zuneigung hätten mir gereicht, aber… Wir haben nicht mal eine solide Kommunikation… Wir haben keine Basis mehr auf der wir aufbauen können."

„Ich hab aber ja nicht nur einmal versucht etwas zu ändern. Weißt du noch als ich unser Familienverhältnis bessern wollte? Wir waren bei Doktor Monroe und… oh…"

„Ja, damals hatten wir versucht unsere Probleme mit dir zu besprechen. Wir hatten dich alle als gemeinsamen Faktor angegeben…"

„… und ich bin fast ausgerastet." Er lachte traurig. „Also bin ich allein an allem schuld?"

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Nein, Homer. Das stimmt nicht, niemand hat Schuld oder vielleicht sind wir beide schuld… Es spielt auch keine Rolle mehr... Es funktioniert einfach nicht mehr." Es hat seit langer Zeit nicht mehr funktioniert. Marge seufzte nur traurig und ließ seine Hand wieder los. „Unsere Ehe hat mehr Tiefen als Höhen erlebt. Du verhöhnst vieles was ich schätze, wofür ich eintrete. Meine Ideale, meine Hobbies. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auch deine Neigung zum ständigen Fernsehen und Biertrinken nicht nachvollziehen kann, und auch nicht weiter ertragen kann… oder diverse Hobbies, aber ich habe dich deswegen nie gedemütigt…" Sie musste an viele Feiern und Veranstaltungen denken, zu denen sie geladen waren. An das Foto, auf dem sie leicht bekleidet geschlafen hat, und er es einfach in einer Zeitschrift hat veröffentlichen lassen… an ihre zweite Eheschließung… „Du machst mich lächerlich und demütigst mich, zum Teil vor der gesamten Stadt! Wie lange soll ich deine nichtssagenden Entschuldigungen hinnehmen in der Hoffnung, dass du dich vielleicht doch noch änderst…? Wie viele Jahre soll ich damit noch leben, Homer? Wie lange sollen wir beide diese Farce noch hinnehmen? Ich liebe dich Homer, das tue ich wirklich aber… aber es tut mir leid, ich… ich denke eine Scheidung ist das Beste für uns beide." Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht das bin was du möchtest…

„Ich glaube du hast Recht. Es tut mir auch leid." Das ich nicht der Ehemann sein konnte und wollte den du verdienst…

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

Der Song gehört Enya - Only time

Diverse Inhalte und Informationen habe ich aus _simpsons. wikia wiki/ Simpsons _ Wiki_ und verschiedenen Folgen

Ich bitte um konstruktive Kritik. Bitte keine Flames und beachtet, das ich keinen Beta-Leser habe


End file.
